


Together from the start (never falling back alone)

by the wanderer (a_sentimental_man)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, Fluff, M/M, an emotional moment for all, aziraphale and crowley are giant idiots, but they love each other - Freeform, they talk at the ritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sentimental_man/pseuds/the%20wanderer
Summary: 'Still going too fast for you, angel?' he asked, hating how breathless his voice sounded, how Aziraphale just managed to elicit that by simply being him.'I think we've gone past that, my dear.'





	Together from the start (never falling back alone)

**Author's Note:**

> okay... not to say that I binged good omens today, decided aziraphale and crowley were simply too cute to _not_ to write fanfics about, and wrote this instead of sleeping, but that's exactly what I did.

**The first day of the rest of their lives - The Ritz**

The first day of the rest of their lives was perfect. 

Their plan had gone according to what they had arranged - Crowley could still feel the strange thrill of staring Gabriel in the face, aching to punch that smug bastard in the face for his  _ assholish _ treatment of his angel - and they could  _ talk,  _ associate like they never had before, without the fear of Heaven or Hell on either of their conscience. 

They were truly on their own side now. 

Crowley couldn't help the soft smile that overtook his face as he felt Aziraphale reiterated his point from whatever he was saying with that endearing hand gesture that he always used when he was extremely passionate. 

Go- Sata-  _ whoever.  _ To think that he had nearly lost this comfortable security, this reassurance that someone was beside your side no matter what - he had felt it from the moment Aziraphale had shielded him from the rain with his wings, the simple gesture making his heartache for something he wasn't sure he deserved. 

Aziraphale stopped his diatribe to glance curiously at him. 'Is something wrong, my dear?'

Crowley felt the smile on his face grow, saw the hesitant yet equally sappy smile he received in return. 

_ You go too fast for me, Crowley.  _

'No, angel,' he said. 'Everything's quite perfect.'

Aziraphale's smile grew if possible, and Crowley felt his heart contract, the same feeling he's had for 6000 years, from the very moment when Aziraphale admitted he'd given his sword away - that  _ oh, he's the one.  _

Then: 

_ He'll always be the one.  _

Crowley's always gone too fast, rushed into things that required patience, planning, perseverance. Aziraphale was so much better at than he was. 

Try as he might, Crowley couldn't bring himself to regret it; not the Arrangement, not Alpha Centauri, not the French Revolution and not even walking on sacred ground, his feet stinging with every step he took. 

For Aziraphale, he would do it over and over again. For Aziraphale, he would stop the apocalypse. 

Almost as if sensing his thoughts, Aziraphale lifted his glass, something solemn in his eyes. 

'To us,' he said, his voice softening into a caress. Crowley lifted his eyes - they weren't covered with sunglasses, for  _ once -  _ feeling more stripped bare than he had in a long time. 

'To us,' his voice cracked. 

Their glasses clinked. 

Eyes met. 

Crowley felt something wet on his face and realized he was crying; both of them were, but this was good,  _ joyful  _ almost; the sudden existential realization that something you've been trying to uphold all your life doesn't matter anymore, that they could be free as they wanted to be. 

Crowley didn't know who made the first move but suddenly they were kissing - and  _ oh,  _ this was new, this was beautiful, and they were both gasping for air they didn't need when they pulled away. 

'Still going too fast for you, angel?' he asked, hating how breathless his voice sounded, how Aziraphale just managed to elicit it by simply being  _ him.  _

'I think we've gone past that, my dear.'

This time, there was nothing affected in Aziraphale's look; there was the same kind of longing that Crowley had looked at Aziraphale for the past 6 millennia. 

Suddenly, both started laughing; the hysterical kind of laughter that you just couldn't help uttering after a traumatic, emotionally draining day, leaning against each other, shoulder to shoulder, in the end. 

(As they would, always.) 

'We've really been absolute idiots, haven't we?' Crowley laughed, uncaring of the scene they were both making. 

'Quite so.' Aziraphale said, the prim look not managing to hide the amusement that still lingered in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very welcome!!  
If you want to follow me on my socials, my tumblr is @taliaskiyoko and my twitter is @kiyokograssi


End file.
